


Chapitre 17 - Règles ayant trait aux relations entre membres de l’armée

by Lanae



Series: Prompts clichés [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Une mission couronnée de succès, une célébration au restaurant, un repas un peu trop frugal et une idée de génie qui tourne mal. (Oui, Al, je maintiens que c'était une idée de génie, c'est juste ce connard de général qui ne supporte pas de perdre.)





	Chapitre 17 - Règles ayant trait aux relations entre membres de l’armée

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ici
> 
> Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais demandé aux personnes qui suivent ma page Facebook de me donner des idées de prompts clichés. Vous savez ces choses que l'on a déjà lu des dizaines de fois, dans des dizaines de fandoms différents, mais vers lesquels on revient toujours : la chambre d'hôtel avec un seul lit, la panne de voiture, l'échange de clé USB, entrer bourré dans la maison d'un inconnu en pensant que c'est un pote ... ce genre de truc.
> 
> Cet OS est donc le premier texte écrit à partir des prompts que vous m'avez proposés. Bien entendu, si vous voulez participer, le post est toujours ouvert, il vous suffit d'aller me donner votre idée sur ma page : Lanae's world - Fanfiction. Je m'empresserai d'écrire un petit (ou un gros, on sait jamais avec moi) quelque chose dessus.
> 
> Prompt : Demande en mariage bidon pour avoir un gâteau gratuit au restaurant.
> 
> Donné par : Elizabeth M Holmes.
> 
> Bêta : Nalou (merci ma Nalou chérie)

Edward était installé, accompagné de tout le reste de l'équipe, Mustang compris, dans l'un des restaurant proches du QG de l'armée. Leur dernière mission avait été un succès retentissant, dans le sens où personne n'était à l'hôpital et que les dégâts provoqués par l'arrestation de l'alchimiste qu'ils poursuivaient se comptaient en milliers de cenz et non pas en dizaines de milliers.

Pour fêter ça, mais également dans l'espoir assumé de créer une espèce de réflexe de Pavlov chez Edward - bien se comporter = nourriture gratuite - le Général Mustang les avait tous invités au restaurant, sur les fonds de l'armée bien entendu. L'idée aurait pu être parfaite, si le pingre n'avait pas imposé le menu et limité le nombre d'assiettes par personne.

Une entrée, un plat et un dessert n'étaient absolument pa suffisant pour Edward qui était en plein pic de croissance. Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Alphonse résonna dans son esprit,  _le pic de croissance a lieu à l'adolescence, c'est trop tard pour toi_ , mais Ed décida de l'ignorer. Il avait bien le droit de rêver un peu !

Les discussions allaient bon train. Tout le monde était heureux d'être parvenu à arrêter leur criminel avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution et leur enquête rapide leur avait même permis d'éviter la moindre victime. Enfin sauf ce cinglé d'alchimiste. Sa face n'avait pas trop apprécié de se prendre un poing en auto-mail, encore que personne ne l'avait vraiment plaint. Un nez cassé et des dents en moins étaient bien loin de ce que ce connard avait prévu de faire aux réfugiés Ishvals qui s'étaient installés en ville.

Edward pensait tout de même que ses efforts afin de limiter les dégâts méritaient plus que le maigre repas que Roy lui avait offert. À en croire les grondements peinés que son estomac émettait à intervalles réguliers, il semblait être du même avis.

Ed leva les yeux vers ses coéquipiers, à l'affût d'une assiette encore pleine. Celle de Havoc trônait juste à côté de lui, sa part de gâteau au chocolat à peine entamée. Son propriétaire était en pleine discussion avec Breda et Fuery, mettant en place une stratégie afin d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone de leur serveuse. Si Edward n'avait pas été occupé à lui voler son dessert, il aurait coupé court à la conversation. Jean n'avait aucune chance. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans une pièce, c'était le bâtard de général qui attirait tous les regards, y compris celui d'Ed.

Il se redressa discrètement et tendit la main de chair vers le trésor chocolaté à quelques centimètres à sa gauche. Son avancée fut arrêtée par un couteau, planté entre deux de ses doigts.

"Hey ! Tu aurais pu me blesser !"

Havoc lui répondit en récupérant sa lame.

"C'est tout ce que tu mériterais pour avoir essayé de me voler mon dessert."

"C'est pas ma faute, j'ai encore faim."

Breda leva un sourcil étonné :

"Avec tout ce que tu viens de manger ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

Mais avant qu'Ed ne puisse répondre, la voix du général leur parvint de l'autre bout de la table.

"Notre cher Edward semble croire que les seuls restaurant dignes de son attention sont des buffets en libre service. Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives de lui apprendre à apprécier la qualité plutôt que la quantité, il reste persuadé du contraire. Mais je comprends ton étonnement, moi même, je me demande souvent comment il fait pour manger autant. "

"Hey, bâtard ! Qui est si petit qu'il devrait prendre un menu enfant ?!"

"Vu la manière dont tu agis, la réponse est : uniquement toi. Je désespère de te voir un jour te comporter comme un adulte. Tu es certain que c'est toi l'aîné ? Alphonse est bien plus grand et indéfiniment plus mature que toi."

Ed serra les dents ravalant les insultes qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Il ne réagirait pas. Il était hors de question de donner raison à cet insupportable connard. À croire que son seul objectif dans la vie était de rendre la sienne difficile. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Edward l'apprécie autant ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait cette question, il était incapable d'en trouver la réponse. Peut-être était-ce parce que Mustang avait souvent mis sa vie dans la balance afin de sauver la sienne ? Ou alors parce que son projet pour ce pays était une indéniable amélioration par rapport aux autres dirigeants ? Parce qu'il avait essayé de les protéger, lui et Alphonse, des horreurs de leur monde ? Parce que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais réussi à retrouver le corps de son frère ? Peut-être parce qu'il y avait un homme sous tous ces masques et qu'à chaque fois que Ed en avait une vision fugace, il aimait de plus en plus ce qu'il voyait ? Ou alors c'était tout simplement parce que le général était l'être le plus sexy qu'Edward n'ait jamais vu ?

Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elles ne l'empêchaient pas d'être un sale connard condescendant. Edward n'était plus l'enfant qu'il était lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était un adulte, majeur et vacciné, il pouvait boire et jouer au casino, il pouvait même se marier s'il le souhaitait.

On disait souvent que l'intelligence se mesure à la capacité à trouver des connexions entre des faits complètement disparates. Et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Edward était un véritable génie. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise pour lui lorsque sa dernière pensée lui permit de trouver une solution à ses deux problèmes les plus pressants.

Le restaurant que Mustang avait choisi était de ceux qui proposaient cette offre idiote : on pouvait avoir un gâteau gratuit en cas d'anniversaire ou de demande en mariage. Sa date de naissance était passée depuis bien longtemps, mais il lui restait la seconde option. Ça apprendrait à ce bâtard de général de se moquer de lui !

Edward se leva. Il allait voir ce connard, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les fois où il s'était moqué de lui. N'écoutant pas la voix de son frère qui lui disait de réfléchir avant d'agir –  _que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Mais non, la situation ne va pas dégénérer_ \- il passa derrière Havoc, puis Hughes et Riza qui l'observa avec un regard suspicieux, et il arriva enfin au niveau de l'homme qui lui rendait la vie impossible.

Mustang se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé et ce satané demi-sourire aux lèvres.

"Fullmetal, qu'est-ce -"

Quelle que soit la suite de sa phrase, elle fut coupée lorsque Ed posa un genou au sol, juste devant lui.

"Roy, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"

Le silence qui s'installa autour de la table était déjà extrêmement satisfaisant, mais ce fut l'expression abasourdie de son supérieur hiérarchique qui remplit tout le corps d'Edward d'un sentiment de joie si puissant qu'il s'apparentait presque à de la jubilation.

Une pensée prenait toute la place dans son esprit, une pensée qu'il avait cru ne jamais avoir :  _je t'ai eu, bâtard !_

L'impression d'avoir enfin gagné une manche dans leur interminable guéguerre le fit presque abandonner son rôle et éclater de rire. Mais il se retint, hors de question de ne pas profiter au maximum de cet instant. La victoire était si douce et il était certain que personne ne viendrait lui arracher des mains.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur qu'il avait appris à craindre apparaisse dans les yeux de Mustang.  _Al, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Plus aussi sûr que son idée n'allait pas lui exploser en plein visage, Ed se prépara à se relever mais fut arrêté par Roy qui lui attrapa la main et se pencha en avant :

"Bien entendu, Edward. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment."

Ce fut au tour d'Ed de rester abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte et ses paupières papillonnant. Ce. Ce. Ce. Il était tellement surpris et en colère et, sans raison valable, étrangement heureux qu'il ne savait pas quelle insulte Mustang méritait pour cette réponse. Il n'avait même pas le moindre signe de mensonge ou de moquerie dans son expression.

Mais Ed était resté silencieux bien trop longtemps. Il devait se remettre debout, envoyer une remarque cinglante à son supérieur - même s'il ignorait encore laquelle - et rentrer chez lui, mais avant que son genou ne quitte le sol, la voix de Maes brisa le silence :

"Je le savais ! J'ai gagné notre pari. Raboulez la monnaie !"

Quoi !?

Interloqué, Ed se releva et observa ses amis alors qu'ils sortaient leurs portefeuilles de leur poches, en retiraient chacun 400 cenz avant de les tendre à un Hughes très fier de lui. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Enfin vers lui et Roy qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Havoc, comme souvent, fut le premier à parler :

"Je pense que les félicitations sont de mise ?"

Fuery ajouta :

"Oui, félicitations à vous deux."

Breda, toujours le plus curieux d'entre eux, demanda :

"Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris, mais je ne savais pas que votre relation en était déjà à ce point-là. Ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?"

Falman se contenta de hocher la tête pendant que Maes ajoutait :

"Il faut dire que Roy n'est plus tout jeune, il était plus que temps qu'il se range."

Puis ils se mirent tous à rire, trinquant à leur santé et à leurs fiançailles. Seule Riza resta silencieuse, son regard plongé dans celui devenu indéchiffrable de Mustang. Ils avaient encore une de leurs discussions silencieuses et Edward aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

Il ne comprenait plus rien et il détestait ça ! Ce qui avait été initialement un stratagème pour se jouer de son supérieur, se venger de ses moqueries avait complètement dégénéré. Et pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, aucun de ses coéquipiers ne semblait étonné qu'ils puissent avoir caché une relation amoureuse. Lui !? Avec le bâtard de général !? C'était inconcevable ! Ils passaient plus de temps à se hurler dessus qu'à se parler civilement. Toute l'équipe devait être envoyée en urgence chez l'ophtalmologiste, ils avaient certainement des problèmes de vue.

À moins que la raison soit toute autre ? Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, et c'était la preuve de sa maturité toute neuve –  _mais arrête de rire Al_ \- qu'il l'ait enfin accepté, mais il y avait peu de choses qu'il refuserait de donner en échange d'une chance avec Mustang. Son désir était-il transparent à ce point ? Ce n'était pas impossible, il avait toujours été incapable de cacher ses sentiments, mais ça n'expliquait pas comment tout le monde en étaient arrivé à cette conclusion étrange.

Rien dans leurs interactions n'indiquait la moindre petite trace d'affection. Et vous pouviez croire Edward à ce sujet, il avait passé des heures à décortiquer les gestes et les paroles de son supérieur dans l'espoir de trouver un indice, une preuve que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Lui qui était habitué à travailler à partir de la plus petite piste, avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Il n'avait même pas eu du mal à accepter sa conclusion, tant l'idée était saugrenue.

Une légère pression sur sa main, toujours dans celle de Roy, le fit baisser la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Mustang et ce dernier le relâcha. Avant qu'Edward ait le temps de regretter ce léger contact, un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et l'attira vers les genoux de son supérieur.

Le son qui quitta sa gorge ressemblait étrangement au bruit d'une souris piégée par un chat et il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il se raidit dans les bras de Mustang et baissa la tête. Mais c'était trop tard, toute la tablée l'avait vu rougir.

Havoc, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, roucoula presque :

« Hé patron ! Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, on sait tout ce que ça fait d'être amoureux. »

Kain se sentit même obligé de rajouter :

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher maintenant, personne ici ne vous jugera. »

Heureusement que la honte n'était pas une maladie mortelle, parce que sinon Edward serait en train de rendre son dernier soupir. La pression de la main sur sa hanche augmenta. Une fois, deux fois. Un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne fit qu'amplifier le tumulte dans son esprit.

Il était assis sur les genoux de Mustang.

Sur les genoux de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves les plus fiévreux depuis qu'ils étaient apparus, quelque part durant sa seizième année. Il entendit presque le rire de son frère et y répondit silencieusement : t _a gueule Al, j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes, comme me remettre de mes opérations et la rééducation qui a suivi ! Ce n'est pas si tard !_

Il ignorait complètement s'il préférait se lever ou se coller encore plus à son officier supérieur et resta donc totalement immobile jusqu'à ce que Roy lui enlève ce choix. Il l'attira à nouveau vers lui et n'arrêta que lorsque le dos d'Ed fut pressé le long de sa poitrine. Edward sentait le cœur de l'autre homme battre contre son omoplate, un  _boum boum boum_  calme et puissant, à des lieux de son propre rythme cardiaque qui lui donnait l'impression de constamment s'emballer.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta d'écouter Roy répondre aux questions de son équipe le plus naturellement du monde. Les joues en feu, plus gêné que jamais, il l'entendit chanter ses louanges. Il se retint de remuer pendant que Roy leur révélait à quel point Edward était exceptionnel, brillant, parfait et que ça avait été une horreur d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Cette dernière information sembla étonner la majorité de leurs collègues et Roy prit également le temps de leur expliquer qu'en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, il n'avait rien pu faire pour accélérer les choses, pas sans risquer la cour martiale, le règlement de l'armée étant très clair au sujet des relations entre officier et subordonné.

Ces derniers mots semblèrent réveiller le cerveau d'Edward qui marmonna :

"Comme si tu pouvais me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit !"

La réponse de Roy glissa tout contre son oreille :

"Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais, mon trésor."

Ed se mordit la lèvre afin d'empêcher un gémissement de quitter sa gorge. Les  _haaaa et hoooo_  et  _c'est trop mignon_  ne firent qu'empirer le rouge de ses joues et il tenta de se cacher un peu plus dans les bras de Mustang. Autant que ce sale bâtard serve à quelque chose après toutes les conneries qu'il venait de déblatérer à son sujet.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cet imbroglio avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Comme toujours ce salaud de général avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. Quand ils apprendraient la vérité, ses amis ne le laisseraient plus jamais tranquille avec cette histoire.

Il était toujours en train de chercher une solution lorsque deux énormes parts de gâteaux furent déposées devant eux. Edward avait complètement oublié ce qui avait provoqué ce véritable fiasco, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser passer sa chance. Il n'était pas homme à refuser de la nourriture quelque soit la situation et il s'attaqua immédiatement au délice chocolaté.

À peine avait-il fini sa part, que Roy poussa sa propre assiette vers lui. Il se pencha ensuite et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, geste totalement gratuit et absolument pas désiré –  _tais toi Al_ \- avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

"Tu peux prendre la mienne, tu l'as bien méritée."

Edward croisa son regard, les yeux plissés. Ce connard savait très exactement pourquoi Ed avait agi ainsi et, au lieu de jouer le jeu, il avait décidé de se foutre de lui, comme toujours. Avec des gestes guidés par la colère, Ed s'attaqua à la seconde part de gâteau. Qu'il aille donc se faire foutre ! S 'il devait supporter tout ça, autant en tirer quelques avantages. Et il ne parlait absolument pas du bras de Mustang autour de sa taille, de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Rien de tout ça n'avait la moindre importance à côté du délicieux dessert qu'il était en train d'engloutir. T _a gueule, Al, je t'entends rire d'ici ! Bien entendu que c'est la vérité !_

Une fois l'assiette vide, il jugea que cette comédie avait assez duré et il tenta de se relever, mais le bras passé autour de sa taille l'en empêcha. Alors qu'il allait protester, Roy leva la main pour attirer l'attention de leur serveuse et demanda la note.

Le général renvoya ensuite tout le monde chez eux avec l'autorisation d'arriver à 10H le lendemain, en récompense de la réussite de leur enquête.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sortis, non sans les avoir félicité de nouveau et Edward se retrouva seul avec Mustang.

Cette fois, quand il se leva, ce dernier ne le retint pas. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le comptoir et durant tout le court trajet, Roy resta proche de lui, plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement, alors que plus rien ne le justifiait. Leurs collègues étaient partis et les gâteaux mangés, ils pouvaient laisser tomber leur charade et rentrer chez eux.

Edward n'avait qu'une envie : se glisser sous sa couette et n'en émerger qu'au petit matin. Et surtout, surtout, oublier toute cette soirée. Quoi qu'il lui paraissait peu probable que son cerveau, capable de retenir les choses les plus insignifiantes, accepte d'effacer les détails des trente dernières minutes. Satanée mémoire!  _Et non, je ne vais pas m'endormir en repensant à la sensation d'être dans les bras de ce bâtard de général ! Je ne suis pas pitoyable à ce point ! Tu es un horrible petit frère, tu le sais ça ?!_

Une main dans le bas de son dos arrêta net sa discussion mentale avec Alphonse. Mustang était en train de le pousser gentiment vers la sortie et Edward se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé la porte. Si cet idiot voulait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent, grand bien lui en fasse, Edward pourrait le supporter encore un peu. S _upporter est bien le mot que je voulais utiliser. Je ne tire aucun plaisir de cette situation._

Mais alors qu'ils étaient dehors depuis plusieurs minutes, que le restaurant était loin derrière eux, la main de Roy était toujours à sa place et il venait de rater la rue qui devait le ramener chez lui.

Edward s'arrêta sur le trottoir, la colère remplaçant l'incompréhension.

"À quoi tu joues ? C'est par là chez toi !"

Il pointa la direction du doigt. Un coin de la bouche de Mustang se releva légèrement.

"Je pensais raccompagner mon fiancé chez lui."

Ce bâtard se foutait encore de lui et comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, la voix d'Ed lui échappa et il se mit à crier :

"Arrêtes tes conneries ! Nous ne sommes pas fiancés et tu le sais très bien ! C'était drôle cinq minutes, plus besoin de mentir ! Il n'y a personne pour nous voir."

Le sourire de Roy disparut totalement, laissant dans son sillage une expression qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu.

"Je ne mentais pas. Je ne l'ai plus fait depuis que tu as récupéré le corps de ton frère et que tu as choisi de rester dans l'armée."

Bizarrement il n'y avait aucun signe de mensonge, ni dans le ton qu'avait utilisé Mustang, ni sur son visage et Ed était presque tenté de le croire. Sauf que c'était impossible. Tout ce que Roy avait dit plus tôt, tous ces compliments, son impatience à ce qu'Ed fasse le premier pas, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.  _Qui est fleur bleue maintenant, Al ? Tu sais que c'est impossible, alors arrête d'essayer de me donner de l'espoir._

Il resta silencieux, incertain de la réponse que méritait cet aveux. La main du général retourna dans le bas de son dos et le poussa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette en route.

"Fais moi plaisir, laisse moi te raccompagner."

Edward ne voyait aucune raison de lui refuser, pas quand il le demandait de cette façon.  _Oui, de cette façon ! Je sais très bien lui dire non en temps normal. Je le fais tout le temps. Je ne mens pas ! Et ma mémoire n'est pas sélective !_

Ils marchèrent sans ajouter un mot, Edward à nouveau perdu dans sa discussion avec son insupportable petit frère. Puis, alors qu'ils entraient dans la rue où Ed habitait, Roy brisa le silence :

"As-tu déjà lu le chapitre 17 du règlement de l'armée ?"

Le sujet, totalement inattendu, le fit lever la tête vers son supérieur. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui, son expression indéchiffrable. Edward avait une mémoire eidétique, il était capable de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait lu et Roy le savait parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours refusé de lire ce satané bouquin. Grâce à ça, il pouvait encore jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas."

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de son immeuble et Roy lui répondit :

"Tu devrais le lire, tu pourrais apprendre des choses intéressantes."

Il fit ensuite demi-tour et repartit sans attendre qu'Ed ajoute quoi que ce soit. C'était étrange. Mustang ne disait jamais rien sans une bonne raison, même ses coups de téléphone, apparemment anodin, étaient en fait liés à son réseau d'espionnage.

Edward monta les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement deux par deux. Il entra chez lui et claqua la porte. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses bottes et se dirigea immédiatement dans la seconde chambre qui lui servait maintenant de bibliothèque. Il trouva le livre qu'il cherchait tout en haut de l'étagère la plus à droite, là où il n'allait presque jamais et il retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré en plein milieu de son salon.

Il chercha le chapitre 17 et lut :

"Chapitre 17 -Règles ayant trait aux relations entre membres de l'armée"

Ed commença sa lecture, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Roy lui avait indiqué ce chapitre en particulier. Plusieurs paragraphe plus tard, il tomba sur un passage qui fit accélérer son coeur :

"Afin d'éviter toute tentative de coercition, toute relation entre un officier supérieur et un subalterne direct doit être à l'initiative totale du moins gradé. Toute autre situation résultera en la poursuite de l'officier supérieur devant la cour martiale qui décidera des suites à donner."

Putain de merde ! Mustang avait donc bien dit la vérité. Et s'il avait insisté pour que Ed lise ce passage, ça ne pouvait être que pour une seule raison, aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître. Soudainement, la réponse de Roy à sa demande en mariage ne lui sembla plus autant être une plaisanterie faite à ses dépends.

Et puis, encore plus important qu'une future relation possible avec le Général Roy Mustang, Edward venait de trouver un bon moyen de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son fiancé. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait traversé durant ces années, il pouvait bien le laisser mijoter quelques semaines.  _Bien entendu que je vais résister, Al ! Aucune chance que je l'embrasse à la seconde où je passerai la porte de son bureau demain. Je sais me tenir._


End file.
